Hitsugaya in America  VF
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Katy008  La femme ébouriffa ses cheveux. Oh quel charmant petit garçon vous venez juste d'adopter du Japon! Si unique! Fautil dire que Hitsugaya Toushirou n'est PAS de bonne humeur?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, c'est moi ! Ceci est une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis quelque temps. En fait intéressant ne la décrit pas vraiment. Plutôt étrange, mais ça c'est juste ce que je suis. J'ai un peu joué avec ma fibre artistique et je vais vous expliquer.**

**Puisque Hitsugaya est à l'autre bout du monde, et que les Shinigami sont basés au Japon, ils ne peuvent pas le sentir. Ils s'occupent seulement des âmes au Japon. Ne me demandez pas qui le fait ailleurs, c'est juste nécessaire pour l'histoire.**

**De plus, les mots en gras sont en anglais. Puisque Hitsugaya ne connaît pas l'anglais, ni personne d'autre au Seireitei, ceci pourrait créer quelques divertissements. Rappelez vous juste que les mots en gras sont en anglais, tout le reste en Japonais.**

**Disclaimer : J'aimerais bien avoir Hitsugaya, mais je crains qu'il me mangerait.**

**Disclaimer de la traductrice : Bleach n'est pas à moi mais Kubo Tite, et l'histoire est à Katty008. Ce que j'ai ? Mon dico d'anglais, et la joie d'avoir traduit cette histoire que j'ai bien aimé en anglais et que je vous invite aussi à aller lire !**

Matsumoto va le tuer pour s'être foutu dans un tel bazar.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Pourtant elle allait quand même le tuer, même si il était déjà mort.

Si il la revoyait à nouveau.

Soupirant, Hitsugaya Toushirou regarda par le hublot de l'avion qui l'emmenait vers cet endroit appelé Etats-Unis et se rappela des événements qui avaient conduit à ça. Lui, dans un moment d'inattention, n'avait pas remarqué quoique ce soit qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Ensuite, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que des humains l'avaient trouvé, et étant aussi stupide que la plupart de ces humains, pensaient qu'il était un genre d'orphelin sans abri.

Ces idiots d'humains.

Et donc maintenant il était dans cet avion allant dans cet endroit appelé Etats-Unis d'Amérique pour être « adopté » par une famille américaine. Ce n'est pas grave qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de revenir, et il allait trop loin pour que qui que ce soit puisse sentir son reiatsu. Et que Matsumoto allait le tuer, si jamais elle le trouvait.

Il avait bien essayé de s'expliquer autrement mais non, il était un petit enfant qui ne savait ce qui était bon pour lui et qu'il devait laisser les adultes décider.

Il avait envie de tous les envoyer à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais à la place il y allait lui-même. Abrutis d'humains qui ne reconnaissaient pas une personne morte quand ils en voyaient une. Personne ne parle comme ça au taichou de la 10ème Division, et quand je sortirais de là, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils souhaitent n'être jamais nés.

La femme assise à côté de lui lui donna un sourire bienveillant. Elle était celle en charge de ceci. Elle était celle qui était persuadée qu'il devait être envoyé autre part. Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Allons, allons. Il n'y a pas besoin de ça non ? Bien, là où tu vas, ils parlent anglais donc tu devras l'apprendre. Tu vois ça ? » demanda-t-elle montrant la tasse en plastique. « C'est une **tasse**. Répète après moi : **tasse.**

Hitsugaya continua de la regardé d'un regard mauvais. Oh, si seulement elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle serait choquée des blasphèmes qu'il utilisait dans la même phrase que son nom. Pour certain, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient de véritables mots.

Si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà compris, Hitsugaya était excédé.

Après une autre heure de torture avec cette femme essayant de lui faire faire autre chose que des regards assassins, l'avion atterrit, et cette femme fit descendre Hitsugaya. Là il y avait deux personnes les attendant, un homme et une femme. Il les fixa pendant qu'ils parlaient avec l'autre femme.

**« Voici Toushirou Hitsugaya. Il… »**

Elle fut interrompue par un regard assassin/confus renouvelé de la part d'Hitsugaya. « **Un instant. **Toushirou, ici en Amérique, ton prénom vient en premier, et ton nom de famille viens en dernier. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit Toushirou en premier et Hitsugaya ensuite. Mais, » dit elle avec un léger rire, « Tu as maintenant un nouveau nom de famille. C'est Smith. »

Seigneur, Hitsugaya avait envie de la frapper.

Elle retourna parler avec le couple. « **Comme je disais, Toushirou ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je suis sûre que vous parviendrez à le faire sortir de sa coquille. **»

Comme osait elle utiliser ce nom.

« **Il a l'air d'être un garçon assez intelligent, donc il devrait commencer à comprendre l'anglais bientôt. **»

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir CE QU'ILS DISENT BON SANG !

« **Bien, ça sera tout. Fait juste en sorte que son professeur d'anglais lui demande si on l'ennuie. Avec des cheveux blancs comme ça, il va sûrement l'être.** »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait un serial killer.

La femme s'agenouilla devant lui : « Bonne chance Toushirou. Cette nouvelle vie sera bien mieux que celle que t'avais dans la rue. »

Toushirou la fixa, décidant d'utiliser cette dernière chance pour protester : « Je ne vivais pas dans la rue. »

La femme rigola : « Bien sûr que non. Bien, aie une bonne vie, et ne cause pas trop de problème. » Puis la femme fit sa plus grande erreur. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

Il essaya de la mordre. Elle retira sa main : « **Oh, joueur n'est ce pas ? Vaudrait mieux trouver quelque chose pour stimuler ce jeune homme ! **»

Zut ! Elle parlait à nouveau cet anglais !

Alors que l'avion s'envolait, l'autre femme s'agenouilla devant lui : « **Bonjour Toshirou. Je suis ta nouvelle maman. Maintenant nous allons t'acheter quelques jouets et des vêtements.** »

Hitsugaya continua de la regarder méchamment. Elle pouvait bien être en train de le menacer pour ce qu'il en savait. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance ni à l'homme.

La femme tendit sa main : « **Viens ! Allons à ta nouvelle maison !** »

Hitsugaya la fixa.

« **Oh, est ce là la seule expression que tu as ? Nous allons devoir t'en apprendre d'autres alors.** » Elle se leva et alla quelques pas plus loin. Puis elle se retourna, et au travers de quelques gestes, Hitsugaya compris qu'il était sensé la suivre. Alors il la suivit, l'homme derrière lui.

Il allait faire de leur vie un véritable enfer.

**NdA : Non ceci n'est pas une suite de mon histoire Fire and Ice. Mais je pense y ajouter Toshiko Miku. Je le fais ? Ceux qui le pensent dîtes AYE ! Ou envoyez moi une review et dîtes le. Alors je pourrais peut être vous entendre.**

**NdT : Voilà le premier chapitre ! Et comme Katy008 vous l'a si bien dit : envoyez des reviews ! J'essaierais de les lui faire parvenir !**


	2. Chapter 2

Note de la Traductrice: Je rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit cette histoire qui est de Katty008. En fait elle est terminée et je me contente de la traduire. Ce qui est déjà compliqué si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai décidé de traduire tout le petit texte qu'elle raconte au début. D'où l'histoire sur Toshiko Miku. Je viens de rentrer de vacances et je vous livre le second chapitre! Bon maintenant je vous laisse, va falloir que je lui traduise les reviews et les lui envoyer! Dur la vie... Mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas les envoyer!

Note de l'auteur: Waouh, je ne pensais pas que vous _aimeriez_ ça. Juste pour vous montrer ce que je sais. Bien sûr ma conversation sérieusement hyperactive a probablement quelque chose à voir avec l'écriture de cette partie si vite. Les chiens n'arrêtent pas d'aboyer en bas et je n'arrête pas d'aller à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir Hitsugaya combattre des Hollows dans la rue. En plus l'ami de mon père reste avec nous et son téléphone n'arrête pas de biper au fond de son sac. Je n'arrête pas de penser que Shirou-chan se cache dans le placard et que le bruit vient de son genre de portable lui indiquant qu'un Hollow est proche.

Oh, et tout ceci est directement post Soul Society au cas où ce n'était pas clair, ce dont je suis sure que c'était le cas.

Et non pas d'imitation. Ils ne vivent pas dans la Big Apple (NdT : surnom de New York). Ce serait un peu compliqué pour moi d'écrire, parce que je vis littéralement à l'autre bout des USA. Vous avez bien compris ! L'Alaska ! Non, il vit à Beaverton, Oregon. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, j'avais besoin de penser à quelque chose qui sonnait comme une petite ville, j'ai repensé à toutes les fois où mon amie a protesté qu'elle déménageait à Beaverton, et puis qui nommerait une ville Beaverton d'abord, voilà voilà.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Perdrait probablement encore plus ma santé mentale si c'était le cas.

* * *

**« Toshirou ! A table ! »**

Qu'est ce que cette femme lui veut maintenant ? D'abord ça a été un gigantesque magasin qui avait absolument tout dedans. Elle l'a forcé à essayer des vêtements qui étaient si _enfantin_. Elle n'arrête pas d'utiliser le mot **mignon**, quoique ça puisse bien dire. Puis ce fut une autre partie du magasin où elle a chargé son cadi avec des jouets. Hitsugaya manqua de s'étrangler, mais ensuite ils allèrent au pire des endroits, connu pour Hitsugaya seulement sous le nom des Golden Arches.

Il y avait une longue file de voitures, et ça puait dehors. Ils arrivèrent devant un panneau géant avec un dessin de nourriture dessus. La nourriture n'avait pas exactement l'air gastronomique, mais bon, ça avait l'air d'en être quand même et Hitsugaya avait un peu faim. La femme parla au panneau, et le panneau lui répondit. Il y avait aussi un écran qui n'arrêtait pas d'afficher des listes. Ca doit être un interphone. Hitsugaya avait déjà passé un peu de temps dans le monde réel, évidemment, sinon il ne serait pas dans une telle situation.

Puis doucement la ligne de voitures avança et ils arrivèrent à une fenêtre. La personne derrière pris de l'argent donné par la femme, et doucement la file avança à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent à une autre fenêtre, où des sacs en papiers et des gobelets leur furent passés.

La femme était allée se garer quelque part, et elle lui donna un de ces sacs et une boisson. Hitsugaya en pris une gorgée. C'était froid, et pas la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais bu, mais ça avait une sorte de goût chocolaté. Il pensait que le reste du repas ne serait pas si mal.

Il avait tort.

Hitsugaya ouvrit le sac et en sortit un petit sac rempli de ce qu'il savait être des frites. Il en pris une. C'était bizarre, comme gras. Hésitant, il grignota le bout et dû s'empêcher de la recracher. C'était gras et salé et énorme. Il regarda vers la femme qui croquait joyeusement dans un hamburger. Se demandant si il en avait un, il regarda dans le sac. Il y avait quelque chose dedans, enveloppé dans un papier jaune. Le prenant, Hitsugaya se sentit déjà nauséeux. Il le déballa lentement et le pris dans ses mains. C'était énorme. Prenant une bouchée, il réalisa que c'étant encore pire qu'il n'y paraissait.

S'étranglant avec le peu qu'il avait mangé, il remit la nourriture dans le sac et sirota sa boisson. Peu après la femme se gara devant une poubelle avec un drôle de dessu et mis son sac dedans. Elle désigna ensuite le sac d'Hitsugaya puis la poubelle. Il mit la boisson dans le sac et le lui tendit.

Et ensuite ils se rendirent à une maison qui ressemblait exactement aux autres dans la rue et on lui avait montré une chambre et demandé de ranger tout les vêtements et jouets.

Vraiment faire de leur vie un enfer.

« **Toushirou ! A table !** »

Il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de descendre et voir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il descendit les escaliers alors qu'une délicieuse odeur lui parvint. Il alla dans la salle à manger et vit la table dressée pour trois personnes. L'homme et la femme étaient déjà assis, et la nourriture semblait bien meilleure que ce truc qu'il avait eu pour déjeuner. Il s'assit sur une chaise vide.

La femme lui servit un plat avec des steaks dedans. Il en prit un, et se servit aussi en salade et en purée. Il les goûta, et du admettre que c'était la meilleure nourriture qu'il ait eu depuis quelques temps. « Arigatou. »

La femme regarda l'homme. « **Arigatou ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Il est en train d'insulter ma cuisine ?** »

« **Détends toi chérie. Ca veut dire « merci ».** »

« **Oh.** » La femme le regarda. « **Arigatou veut dire merci. Dis le. Merci** »

Hitsugaya comprit ce qu'elle était en train de dire. « **Merci »**. Les mots étrangers semblaient bizarres sur sa langue. « Arigatou. **Merci**. »

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira, et elle hocha la tête. Le restant du repas Hitsugaya ne dit pas un mot, mais l'homme et la femme parlèrent beaucoup entre eux. A la fin du repas la femme nettoya les assiettes et les mis dans le lave-vaisselle.

Le lendemain un professeur d'anglais vint durant une heure. « Bonjour Toushirou ! Je suis ici pour t'apprendre un peu d'anglais avant que tu ne commences l'école. Tout d'abord, il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux que je t'explique ?

- Oui en effet. Comment puis-je dire à cette femme que je n'ai ni besoin ni envie de jouet, et que je n'aime pas ces vêtements **mignons** qu'elle a acheté, quoique ce **mignon** puisse signifier.

- Oh, **mignon ?** Ca signifie **mignon**. Un instant. **Madame Smith ?** » appela le professeur.

« **Appelez moi Helen,** » dit la femme en entrant dans la pièce.

« **Toushirou dit qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux jouets que vous lui avez acheté, et que les vêtements sont trop mignons. **

**- Dans ce cas j'ai une idée ! Vous pourriez l'emmener faire les courses ! Vous pouvez lui demander ce qu'il veut. Tenez, je vais vous donner un peu d'argent…**

- **Inutile, je le compterais dans mes honoraires.**

**- Ok.** » La femme s'en alla.

« Toushirou, toi et moi nous allons faire les courses, comme ça tu pourras me dire ce que tu aime. Qu'en penses tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. »

Pas beaucoup plus tard ils avaient ramené tout le reste et étaient revenus à la maison avec des vêtements qu'au moins Hitsugaya ne détestait pas. Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à apprendre des noms d'objets dans sa chambre et comment s'adresser aux gens.

Ce fut ainsi pendant une semaine, puis un jour son professeur lui annonça qu'elle avait de bonnes nouvelles pour lui.

« Demain tu vas aller à l'école ! Ce sera perturbant mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras des leçons d'anglais régulières. Tu vas aussi pouvoir apprendre d'autres choses et te faire des amis ! »

L'optimisme du tuteur à propos de toutes les choses américaines commençait à lui taper sur le système. Pour sûr, cet énorme endroit n'était _définitivement_ pas une grande chose américaine.

Hitsugaya se leva tôt le lendemain matin, s'habilla, et monta en voiture avec la femme. Ils allèrent dans une grande école et la femme le guida jusqu'au bureau du principal. Derrière le bureau, une grosse femme était assise et dans une autre chaise une autre femme maigre pale aux lèvres pincées et un chignon serré. Elle fit presque penser à Hitsugaya à Ise-fukutaichou quand elle était particulièrement énervée après Kyroraku-taichou.

Lui et la femme s'assirent dans deux chaises supplémentaires et les trois femmes commencèrent à discuter. Elles s'arrêtèrent, et celle qui lui faisait penser à Ise-fukutaichou lui sourit. « Toushirou, je suis la professeur d'anglais en tant que seconde langue ici, à l'école de Beaverton. Même si beaucoup d'enfant comme toi sont placés quelques classes en dessous pour qu'ils puissent travailler à leur niveau, tu es inscrit à ton propre niveau, en cinquième. »

Ils pensaient qu'il avait douze ans ? Bon sang, ces humains étaient stupides. Bien sûr, il en avait déjà eu la confirmation la semaine dernière.

La femme continua : « Mon nom est Mme. McGraw. Tous les jours au lieu d'étudier le français ou l'espagnol tu apprendras l'anglais avec moi. Pour le moment tu es le seul enfant non anglophone dans l'école donc ce sera un cours particulier. Dans quelques minutes ton professeur principal viendra et t'emmènera dans la classe où tu apprendras les mathématiques, la littérature, et les sciences sociales. Puis je viendrais te chercher et pendant que tout le monde sera en français ou en espagnol, je t'aiderais à apprendre l'anglais et dans tes devoirs. Puis tu déjeuneras. Après cela tu iras avec un autre professeur qui t'enseignera les sciences. Enfin tu iras au gymnase où tu auras EPS. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être présente et t'aider à chaque fois que je pourrais. »

A ce moment un homme chauve avec une barbe emmêlée entra. « **Désolé Laura. Est ce que j'ai interrompu ton discours ? Alors c'est lui ?** » demanda-t-il, en regardant Hitsugaya.

« **Oui**. Toushirou, voici M. Erickson. Il sera ton premier professeur de la journée. Il va t'amener à ta nouvelle classe. Bonne chance. »

Pas vraiment, au regard de la chance qu'Hitsugaya avait eu la dernière semaine.

* * *

NdA : J'ai toujours envie de savoir ce que vous pensez à l'idée d'ajouter Toshiko Miku. Si je le fais ce sera juste à la fin. Et j'ai toujours envie de savoir ce que vous pensez. Tout ceux qui n'ont pas envoyé de reviews la dernière fois faites le cette fois. Arigatou ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA: C'est encore moi ! Si vous vous posez des questions au sujet du très grand texte à l'intro du chapitre 2, « conversation » était censée être « l'imagination ». Encore un signe que ma santé mentale décline.**

**De toute façon je n'ai pas eu d'hallucinations aujourd'hui impliquant notre petit gars favoris, donc ça doit être une bonne chose. Et désolée pour cette honteuse auto insertion. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Je pense que je devrais être capable d'y comprendre quelque bientôt. Peut être bien.**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi**

* * *

Hitsugaya se tint devant la classe pendant que le professeur attendit que tout le monde se calme et que les chuchotements s'arrêtent. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que les enfants semblaient assez mal élevés. Ils finirent par se calmer, en majorité.

« **Bien les enfants. Voici Toushirou. Il vient du Japon. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup d'anglais, alors soyez gentils avec lui et aidez le.** »

A une table proche du fond, on murmurait alors qu'elle disait cela.

« **C'est qui celui là ?** »

« **On dirait qu'il a des cheveux blancs. Je parie qu'il les décolore. »**

**« Non, j'ai déjà vu des cheveux décolorés. Même la décoloration ne les rend pas **_**si**_** blancs. »**

**« Ah. Trop bizarre »**

**« Hé les gars. Arrêtez ça. »**

Les deux garçons et les deux filles regardèrent à une autre table où se trouvait seulement une fille.

« **Il ne parle même pas encore anglais. Fichez lui la paix »**

**« Et toi alors ? Tu connais l'anglais ? »**

La fille fixa l'autre fille, qui arrangea ses cheveux.

« **De plus, qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom, Toushirou ? C'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment long. »**

**« La ferme, il n'est jamais venu ici. »**

**« Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais parler, **_**Katherine.**_** Ca fait quand même neuf lettres.**

**« Je parie qu'elle est jalouse, parce que Toushirou est probablement plus court. »**

**« Non je parie qu'il fait neuf lettre, juste comme elle. On ne sait jamais avec ces Japonais. Ils épellent les choses vraiment bizarrement. »**

Katherine se concentra à nouveau sur le professeur tout en murmurant sombrement à leur sujet et d'où ils pourraient aller.

« **Alors, où il y a-t-il une place ? Toushirou, pourquoi tu ne t'assoies pas à côté de Katherine. Tu peux prendre une de ces chaises. Katherine, lèves ta main. »**

Sièges. Une main levée. Un doigt pointé. Il avait déjà compris. Il n'était pas _si_ bête.

Une des filles attira l'attention de Katherine et lui joua la plus petite version au violon du monde de My Heart Bleeds For You – Mon Cœur Saigne Pour Toi – en lui lançant un regard empreint d'une fausse pitié. Katherine la fixa avec son Regard De La Mort.

Hitsugaya s'assit à côté de la fille qui lui lança un regard empreint de pitié. Ses cheveux longs tombaient simplement le long de son dos, et son T-shirt relativement simple semblait être assez usé. Un fil sortait de sa manche et son T-shirt était un peu froissé.

M. Erickson commença à distribuer des feuilles de maths. Lorsqu'il arriva à Hitsugaya il chercha dans la pile et lui donna la feuille d'en dessous. C'était écrit en calligraphie japonaise, rien qui ne ressemblait aux feuilles des autres. Apparemment il était sensé recopier les données.

Abrutis d'humains.

Il regarda Katherine qui fit la tête devant son travail, puis en ronchonnant commença à le faire. Il commença aussi, mais ne put aller bien loin avant que sa mine de crayon casse. Il appela Katherine, et montra son crayon lorsqu'il eut son attention.

Elle lui montra. « **Taille-crayon.** »

Montrer. Taille-crayon. Compris.

Il alla vers le taille-crayon où il vit une petite boite noire avec un trou de la taille d'un crayon. Ne voyant rien d'autre qui pourrait être aiguisant, il mit son crayon dedans. La boite émit un bruit, puis Hitsugaya sortit le crayon. Maintenant il était taillé.

Il retourna à sa place et finit ses devoirs en un rien de temps, remarquant que Katherine n'était pas loin derrière lui pendant que tout le monde en était qu'au milieu.

Abrutis d'humains.

La matinée se passa un peu de la même manière, avec Hitsugaya qui finissait très vite, Katherine pas très loin derrière lui et tout les autres ayant la moitié des exercices comme devoirs. Ceux-là était vraiment pas sérieux comparés aux enfants japonais.

Il étudia l'anglais avec madame McGraw, et alla déjeuner. Il s'assit et mangea pendant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne remarque Katherine assise en face de lui. Il la regarda et puis retourna à son déjeuner. Il sursauta un peu quand elle parla. « Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Tu… Tu parles japonais ?

- Hai. J'ai pris quelques cours par correspondance et ma grande sœur était étudiante là-bas.

- Oh.

- Donc, je me demandais, puisque tu viens du Japon et tout, si tu pouvais m'apprendre un peu la calligraphie japonaise. Ma sœur ne peut pas, et en plus elle est à l'université maintenant.

- Seulement si tu m'aide avec l'anglais. » répondit Hitsugaya, en sirotant sa boisson.

« D'accord. Tu fais quelque chose après les cours ?

- Non.

- Alors tu peux venir chez moi. »

Soudain quatre enfants d'une autre table vinrent et les entoura. « **Oh regardez, c'est l'intello et le jap.**

**- Toushirou et Katherine, assis sur un… Non attends, ça ne marchera pas. Vos noms sont trop longs. »**

Une des filles fit un semblant de compréhension. Mentalement Hitsugaya vomit. Comme si.

« **La ferme ! Il est nouveau, et j'essaye juste de lui apprendre l'anglais !**

**- Comment on peut savoir que c'est ce que tu lui disais ? Comment on peut savoir que tu n'étais pas en train de le draguer en japonais ?**

**- Aaaahh, c'est trop mignon. **

**- Bon amusez vous bien ! »** Les quatre élèves partirent.

« **… Vous savez quoi ?... Bande d'abrutis…** » murmura Katherine.

« Qui sont-ils ?

- C'était Josh, Nicola, Max, et Jasmine, Jazzy pour ses amis. Ils sont ceux qui dirigent vraiment cette école. Si ils disent que quelqu'un est un sportif, alors c'est un sportif. Si ils disent que quelqu'un est un intello à éviter, alors c'est un intello à éviter. Leur parole est la loi. Si ils te disent de te mettre debout sur ta chaise et de commencer à chanter en plein milieux de la physique, alors tu ferais mieux de le faire ; sinon l'ombre te semblera affreusement effrayante pendant un bon bout de temps. Enfin dès que le cocard désenflera et que tu pourras de nouveau voir. Cette école a une hiérarchie, et ils sont tout en haut.

- Et nous ?

- Pire que de la poussière. »

Le restant de la journée se passa de la même manière, Toushirou prenant place à coté de Katherine en science, et restant à coté d'elle en sport. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'ils faisaient, et Hitsugaya comprit vite le principe de ce jeu appelé Attrape le Drapeau.

Après l'école Katherine expliqua à la femme qui était venue ramener Hitsugaya qu'il venait chez elle. Ils y passèrent deux heures à s'enseigner mutuellement puis Hitsugaya retourna à pied à la maison, qui n'était pas très loin.

Après tout cela aurait pu être pire, bien que sur le coup Hitsugaya n'arrivait pas à voir comment.

* * *

**NdA : Ouais ! Vous êtes bien meilleur sur les reviews que les gens qui ont lu mes autres histoires ! En cadeau je ne dirais rien ici ! Oups ! Trop tard…**


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA: On dirait que j'ai écrit un hit ! J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi Hitsugaya n'a pas essayé de rentrer. Ce chapitre devrait éclaircir les choses. Telle que j'ai imaginé les choses, cette histoire est proche de la fin, mais si vous voulez suggérer des tortures pour le pauvre Shirou-chan je les utiliseraient si elles sont bien. **

**Disclaimer : Même si j'en ai envie, je ne possède pas Bleach.**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, son anglais avait sensiblement progressé et maintenant Hitsugaya pouvait à peu près communiquer. Se baladant dans la rue un samedi, il s'arrêta soudainement et vit un lion en peluche dans la vitrine d'un magasin d'occasion.

Il y avait quelque chose au sujet du lion en peluche qui lui disait quelque chose. Puis il réalisa ce que c'était. Courant à l'intérieur, il l'acheta rapidement. Il marcha un peu dans la rue et puis il entra dans une allée, et donna un coup de coude au jouet.

Rien.

« T'es le lion de Kurosaki non ? »

C'est alors que le lion prit vie. « Oui, mais comment tu le sais ? »

- Je t'ai vu te balader dans la Soul Society. Comment as-tu atterrit ici ?

- La petite sœur d'Ichigo m'a laissé dans une allée, où j'ai été trouvé par une autre fille. Elle m'a emmené ici, puis elle m'a perdu et on m'a trouvé et mis dans cette boutique.

- Tu n'es pas un Mod Soul ?

- Si. Ichigo m'appelle Kon. Au fait comment tu es arrivé ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire, et pas une que tu écouteras. J'ai du mal à sortir de ce gigai. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

- Oui, mais je ne… » Ses mots furent stoppés par une main allant dans sa bouche. Hitsugaya en sortit une petite boule et la mit dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était étendu par terre, Kon dans son gigai l'observant. « Comme je te le disais » dit il exaspéré.

Hitsugaya sentit sa chaîne de karma. Où était son haori ? Où était Hyourinmaru ? « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Les Shinigamis s'occupent seulement du Japon. Apparemment puisque nous ne sommes pas au Japon alors tu n'en seras plus un. Pour le moment tu es une personne quasiment normale, vivante.

- **Toushirou !**

- Vite, laisse moi rentrer dedans ! » Hitsugaya fusionna avec le gigai et attrapa le Mod Soul qui en sorti. Il le remit vite fait dans le lion et arracha à moitié la jambe gauche alors que Katherine apparu au coin de la rue. « **Toushirou ! J'ai cru t'avoir vu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **

- **Oh, je me baladais et j'ai remarqué ce lion en peluche »** dit il en tenant Kon. « **On dirait qu'à un moment c'était un joli animal en peluche. »**

Katherine le prit. « **Et bien, je ne suis pas une génie de la couture ou autre chose, mais je suis sure qu'elle pourra être arrangée. »**

Derrière elle Hitsugaya fixait Kon avec un regard de fous. Il l'avait mérité pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il y avait un moyen de sortir de cette situation pendant juste une seconde. Il aurait juré avoir vu le jouet déprimer rien qu'un peu.

De retour chez Katherine, elle le mit au travail pour recoudre la jambe gauche, pendant qu'elle cherchait des vieux vêtements de poupées dans une boîte. Une fois qu'Hitsugaya eut fini, elle enfila les vêtements et mit des brins de laine pour les cheveux avec un pistolet à colle.

Après étude du résultat, Hitsugaya décida que dans la robe longue de poupée et avec les cheveux noirs en laine, le lion pourrait presque être une poupée victorienne. Katherine avait même fait un chignon derrière. Dans un tiraillement Hitsugaya pensa à Hinamori.

Après être revenu chez lui, il fourra un Kon furieux tout au fond de son placard. Il travailla jusqu'au dîner sur son anglais car, comme d'habitude, il avait fini tout ses devoirs en classe. En descendant pour le dîner, il trouva l'homme et la femme dehors dans le patio, l'homme se tenait devant le barbecue. Hitsugaya se demanda ce qu'ils allaient manger quand il le vit et manqua de tourner de l'œil.

Pas ça.

L'homme mit le steak sur un pain qui était dans une assiette en carton. **« Tiens Toushirou. »**

Hitsugaya prit silencieusement le plat et s'assit. La femme lui proposa un plateau de fromage, salade, et d'autres choses. « **Tu veux mettre quelque chose dans ton hamburger ? « **

Hitsugaya prit une tranche de fromage et la mit au dessus de la viande, puis mit le dessus et le serra légèrement. Rien ne bava. Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Hitsugaya s'assit et pris une bouchée.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. En fait c'était _bon._ Enlevant le dessus il ajouta un peu de salade, des tomates, et de la moutarde. Mangeant rapidement, il pris un autre hamburger et le mangea aussi. _A noter : Les apparences sont trompeuses._ Merde, il en était la preuve vivante. Ok, mauvais choix de mots. En s'excusant, il jeta l'assiette, et retourna en haut.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Hitsugaya se baladait dans le quartier lorsqu'il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu… nan, pas possible.

« Histugaya-taichou ! »

D'accord, peut-être que ça se pouvait.

Hitsugaya eut tout juste le temps de réagir avant de se retrouver serré _très_ fort dans les bras de Matsumoto. « Matsumoto… lâche… peux pas respirer… »

Matsumoto le lâcha enfin : « Taichou, je vous ai cherché partout !

- Comment m'a tu retrouvé ? »

Matsumoto le regarda d'un air confus. « Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne _voulez_ pas être trouvé.

- Oh si, c'est juste que tout est différent ici.

- Hitsugaya-taichou, je peux sentir votre reiatsu à un kilomètre, même si il est vraiment faible. Affreusement faible, » ajouta–t–elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne t'ai même pas remarqué derrière moi. » Hitsugaya lui expliqua tout sur le trajet du retour. Matsumoto n'était pas très encline à le croire, alors il décida de lui montrer Kon. Mais en entrant, la femme barra leur chemin.

« **Qui est cette femme derrière toi ?**

**- C'est une amie. Vraiment.**

**- Toushirou, préfères-tu les femmes plus âgées ? »**

Hitsugaya se força à ne pas éclater de rire. « **C'est une amie. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un attentat à la pudeur dans ma chambre ou autre chose. **

**- D'accord… »** répondit la femme résignée, mais elle fixa quand même Matsumoto avec un regard suspicieux.

Les deux montèrent dans la chambre d'Hitsugaya. « De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Oh, elle craignait que je sois intéressé dans les femmes plus âgées, et que tu me violes à la première occasion. »

Le bruit de Matsumoto se roulant par terre, riant tellement fort qu'elle en pleurait, résonna dans toute la maison. Elle se releva finalement et s'assit sur le lit, essuyant ses larmes, pendant qu'Hitsugaya cherchait dans son placard. Il retrouva Kon, ligoté avec du scotch. Matsumoto le regarda avec intérêt. « Ce n'est pas… le lion de Kurosaki ? Comme l'avez-vous eu ?

- Tant bien que mal, il a finit sur ce côté du Pacifique. Tu ne me crois pas, alors regardes ça. » Hitsugaya sortit le mod soul et le mit dans ça bouche. Matsumoto regarda du Hitsugaya debout semblant ennuyé, au Hitsugaya par terre avec une chaîne de karma. « Ca fait vraiment bizarre.

- Tai…chou. »

Hitsugaya refusionna avec le gigai. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Nous sommes quasiment normaux ici. Tu devras retourner sans moi. Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir d'ici pour moi. »

Matsumoto croisa les bras. « Je ne pars pas sans vous. Je reste ici. Je peux vivre dans votre placard comme Kuchiki-san lorsqu'elle était chez Kurosaki-kun.

- Ca ne marchera pas. Ici les gens sont plus observateurs qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Apparemment ils ont des problèmes avec leurs enfants alors les gens les surveillent plus attentivement et si tu franchit la ligne d'un seul orteil tu es foutu. Et je crains qu'avoir une femme comme toi vivant dans mon placard conterait comme franchissement de la ligne. » ajouta il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh c'est pour ça que cette femme ne m'aimait pas.

- Oui, mais surtout c'est le type de vielles femmes avec rien de mieux à faire. Elles peuvent être assez énergiques quand elles le veulent. » dit il, se souvenant quand lui et Katherine avait pris une ruelle en raccourcis.

« Bon, je n'ai qu'à trouver un autre endroit alors. »

* * *

**NdA : Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous allez devoir attendre pour lire la suite ! J'ai hâte d'écrire ce que va faire Matsumoto ! Je n'ai rien de spécial de prévu pour elle, mais je suis sure que je trouverais quelque chose !**


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA: Ce chapitre est un peu long, mais je n'avais pas envie de le diviser. Bravo à celui qui comprendra pour « Emballe mes courses ! ». Note personnelle (et peut être pour les autres) : ne PAS essayer de faire des lignes de séparation à nouveau.**

**Hier soir j'ai eu un rêve principalement au sujet de Will Turner III et le vol de magasins de vêtements, mais je suis quasi sure que Shirou-chan y était aussi. Je n'arrête pas d'imaginer que je vais en bas, je le trouve et je le pousse. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le pousse toujours.**

**NdT : Mon chapitre préféré. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi…**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi.**

* * *

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, Matsumoto n'arrêta pas de se montrer partout où Hitsugaya était. C'était un peu ennuyeux, mais après qu'elle eu raconté l'explication adéquate à Katherine, il n'avait plus le choix. C'est pas qu'il devait aimer ça bien sûr. Il devait juste prétendre aimer ça. Ou au moins qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire. 

Un soir, il avait enfin réussit à échapper aux deux et avait décidé de se balader. Puis en trouvant une allée vide, il décida de s'asseoir et de songer à sa vie, ou plutôt comment il allait retourner à la sienne. Entendant une voix vaguement familière, il regarda et grogna intérieur. C'était la bande. Mais cette fois il n'allait pas juste rester assis là. Après le fiasco du Monde d'Elmo en science plus tôt dans la journée, qui avait aboutit à la retenue pour le chanteur et un encadrement échappé de peu, ils commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Se levant, il décida de leur faire face. Mais il fut choqué quand il vit un autre visage s'approcher d'eux en premier. Il grogna intérieurement sur l'idiotie de Katherine. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas la personne la plus faible du coin, elle n'était certainement pas la plus forte, et battre deux footballeurs qui avait le reste de l'équipe autour d'eux n'était pas exactement la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

**« Hé, Nicola ! Ca t'a plut cette petite blague en science ?**

**- Oh, un déchet ? Dégage de là, dégage !**

**- Hé, si tu sais qui est Shakespeare, alors tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je ne le croyais !**

**- Qui c'est Shakespeare ?**

**- C'est bien ce que je dis. Alors, Jazzy, t'étais aussi dans le coup ? Vous tous ? Ou juste Nicola qui as décidé que ce serais drôle d'essayer et de faire exclure Toushirou ?**

**- Pour toi c'est Jasmine, saleté.**

**- Tu sais, si j'étais toi je pense que j'aurais au moins le bon sens de prendre un **_**seul**_** surnom. Je pense que je prendrais Jas. Ca sonne bien. Pas Jas comme dans J-A-Z-Z, mais Jas comme dans J-A-S. »**

Pendant ce temps, Hitsugaya remarqua alarmé, que Josh et Max frappait leurs poings très serrés contre leurs paumes. Dans l'ensemble, pour Katherine, ses chances de s'échapper intacte semblaient être faibles. C'est alors que Katherine scella son destin.

**« Tu sais Max, je suis surprise que Josh ne t'ais pas encore foutu une raclée. Je veux dire, nous savons tous qu'il est plus fort que toi, et que moins de gens auront la couronne sur la tête, plus il y aura de pouvoir pour chacun. »**

Ce fut là que Katherine fit la meilleure chose et prit littéralement ses jambes à son coup, deux footballeurs bien costauds après elle. Hitsugaya pris un raccourcis et arriva dans une autre allée quand elle trébucha sur une pièce de métal qui dépassait. Il courut à elle et l'aida à se relever. « **Tu est une idiote, tu le sais ?**

**- Tu as tout entendu ?**

**- Ouais »** Le bruit de footballeurs furieux cherchant leurs proies porta à leurs oreilles. **« Maintenant cours, et ne t'arrêtes pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois chez toi. Ca ira pour moi. »** Katherine le regarda intriguée. **« Fais moi confiance.** »

Décidant de faire ainsi apparemment, Katherine couru vers le coin quelques secondes avant que Josh et Max débarquèrent à l'autre coin. **« Hey le Jap. Ouais toi. L'intello était là ?**

**- J'ai un nom.**

**- Personne aussi nul que toi n'a le droit à un nom.**

**- Désolé alors, mais je ne répondrais pas si vous insistez sur ça.**

**- Bien, alors on va juste te le faire cracher. »**

Josh chargea vers lui, s'attendant à le voir partir en courant. Ce qu'Hitsugaya ne fit pas, et Josh commença à avoir un tout petit peu la chair de poule, mais il continua quand même.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de la résistance. Le coup de poing d'Hitsugaya l'envoya s'affaler dans une poubelle, sur laquelle Hitsugaya sauta immédiatement. Loin d'être KO, Josh essaya de sauter aussi sur la poubelle mais il échoua, pas du tout aidé par le pied d'Hitsugaya.

« **C'est ça, emballes mes courses ! »**

Avec un hors de service, l'autre se reprit. Max approcha Hitsugaya prudemment, le mesurant. Une fois assez proche, il envoya un coup de poing facilement esquivé par l'agilité d'Hitsugaya, et fini par terre en position fœtale gémissant. Avec un sourire narquois et satisfait, Hitsugaya abaissa son genou de l'endroit où l'entrejambe de Max était un instant plus tôt.

Alors qu'il se retournait et s'en allait, il entendit Max siffler, **« Je t'aurais, sale type. »** Personnellement Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier.

Le lendemain, Josh et Max n'était pas en cours, mais Nicola et Jasmine y étaient pour sûr. Ils parlaient vraiment fort d'où Josh et Max étaient à tous les pots de colles habituels. Apparemment les quatre avaient été coincés dans une allée par dix ou vingt brutes, et Josh et Max avaient dit aux filles de courir pendant qu'ils se faisaient tabasser. A ce moment Jasmine soupirait romantiquement. Les cinq premières fois Hitsugaya souriait d'un air narquois, mais après cela faisait un peu trop.

De l'autre côté de la classe une tout autre histoire était racontée. Tout les élèves qui avaient étés obligés à se soumettre à la loi des Quatre étaient rassemblés autour de Katherine, écoutant sa propre version de l'histoire mutilée, mais pas autant que l'autre.

« **Alors, hier soir je rentrais du cinéma, quand je les ai vu, et vous savez, j'étais pas trop ravie du concert qu'ils ont fait en science, surtout depuis qu'ils ont essayé d'accuser Toushirou pour ça, alors j'ai décidé de leur dire mes quatre vérités. Donc je suis allée vers eux et leur ai dit comment tout le monde les déteste et qu'ils devraient traiter les gens avec plus de respect et tout ça. En faisant un grand discours. J'ai continué sur ma position à les réprimander, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'étais allée trop loin et j'ai commencé à courir, Josh et Max à mes trousses. Je me suis esquivée dans une allée, et je suis tombée sur Toushirou. Après lui avoir raconté brièvement pour mon petit discours à Max et Josh, il m'a dit de continuer à courir et qu'il allait les retenir quelque temps pendant que je m'échappais. Alors j'ai courut jusqu'au coin, mais je me suis arrêtée et j'ai passer la tête pour regarder. Toushirou se tient là, Josh et Max l'entoure comme des chasseurs cernent leur proie. Soudain, ils se jettent tout les deux sur lui, et une féroce bagarre éclate. Je crains un instant que Toushirou sois foutu, mais ensuite je réalise qu'il est, assez incroyablement, en train de gagner. Il assomme Josh, puis se tourne pour achever Max. Mais Max est terrifié, donc il s'enfuit vers moi. Je ramasse un gros bâton, et je le frappe à la tête vachement fort, comme **_**ça **_**! »** A ce moment elle abaissa sa main sur le bureau très fort, pour que ça fasse un bruit satisfaisant. **« Il s'écroule, et moi et Toushirou on s'enfuit avant qu'ils ne se réveillent et reviennent nous pourchasser. »**

A la fin de la deuxième heure, toute l'école était au courant. Au déjeuner une sérieuse rébellion avait débuté, avec Hitsugaya comme leader. Le lendemain, il y avait une rumeur disant que quelqu'un avait fait une pétition pour le principal pour une classe de japonais au même titre que l'espagnol ou le français.

Voici l'état de la situation jusqu'au lundi suivant, lorsque Josh et Max retournèrent à l'école. Max était relativement intact, mais il y avait un joli bleu sur le front de Josh. Le couvert était mis, les Quatre avec leurs suivants les plus fidèles et toute l'équipe de football contre tout le monde.

Ca explosa au déjeuner. Littéralement.

Il y eu un léger _splash_ lorsque quelque chose atterrit sur la nuque d'Hitsugaya. Se retournant, il vit l'une des filles gloussant avec les Quatre. Mais en quelques secondes elle fut couvert de plein de choses, de la Jell-O aux pêches trop mures qui avaient été emballées trop tôt ce matin. Hitsugaya lui souria. _Qui rigole maintenant ?_

Ceci n'allait pas rester sans être remarqué. Un arrière, remarquant que l'un des offenseurs se tenait devant lui dans la queue pour se servir, pris une soupière et la vida entièrement sur la tête du pauvre garçon.

Par conséquent, une bataille de nourriture comme toute les batailles de nourriture commença. Soudain un groupe de dix apparu devant Hitsugaya le saluant. Leur chef parla. **« Capitaine, nous sommes votre groupe d'opérations clandestines. Commandez nous. »**

Hitsugaya fit une pause pendant une minute. **« Vous trois, touchez Jasmine et Nicola autant que vous pouvez. Utilisez les trucs vraiment juteux, comme des vieux fruits. Vous cinq, faîtes un raid sur les cuisines, secrètement bien sûr. Vous deux, faites en sorte que personne ne soit réellement blessé.**

**- Oui capitaine !** » Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tenait le bras d'un footballeur derrière lui pendant que Katherine lui fourrait des frites dans le nez qu'il réalisa combien tout cela était puéril, et pourtant combien cela ressemblait à sa vie au Seireitei. Ils l'avaient même appelé capitaine.

Plusieurs professeurs tentèrent de les arrêter, pour être complètement ignoré hormis la nourriture qui manquait leur cible. Les professeurs tentèrent finalement de se mettre à plusieurs, et Hitsugaya appela un second groupe et leur ordonna de garder les professeurs hors de cela. Si quelqu'un de plus de quatorze ans osait seulement passer la tête, il était vite couvert de nourriture. Hormis Hitsugaya bien sûr. Mais ils ne le savaient pas.

Frénétiquement, le principal appela son ami de toujours et allié, le commissaire. En cinq minutes, il y eu des sirènes dehors qui pénétrèrent quand même au travers de l'air plein de cris de guerre dans la cafeteria. Vingt policiers rentrèrent en courant, et les professeurs les suivants en vitesse. Cependant ils furent ignorés. Le commissaire observa cela avec intérêt, remarquant que, contrairement à beaucoup de batailles de nourriture, ces types étaient _organisés,_ il semblait y avoir deux groupes opposés, et non pas des adolescents lançant la nourriture au hasard les uns les autres. Maintenant qu'il regardait, il remarqua trois d'entre eux visant spécifiquement deux filles. Et il y en avait cinq de plus, faisant des allers retours aux cuisines distribuant de la nourriture aux autres. Et environ quinze qui surveillaient seulement les adultes. Il y avait une petite sixième par terre essayant d'essuyer de la pomme de terre de ses yeux avec des mains sales. Un garçon plus âgé s'agenouilla et lui donna une serviette de papier pour s'essuyer.

Le commissaire pali lorsqu'il réalisa ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas une simple bataille de cantine. Ceci était une _guerre_ totale. Il y avait même une sorte d'infirmiers. Il n'y aurait pas de paix avant que quelque chose ne soit installé. Et quelqu'un les dirigeait. Il remarqua un garçon se tenant sur une table au milieux de la salle, et mentalement il se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir vu plut tôt. Ses cheveux étaient _blancs_, et était manifestement le chef. Une fille qui ne semblait pas être de grande conséquence se tenait à coté de lui, lançant des petits pains d'un panier qu'elle avait à divers garçons qu'il reconnaissait de l'équipe de football. Le garçon se tenait simplement là, couvrant tout.

Un autre garçon, une année plus vieux, courut à lui et murmura à l'oreille du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Le garçon regarda droit dans les yeux le commissaire, et ils établirent le contact visuel. Soudain, un œuf intact vint vers le garçon sur le coté. Il l'attrapa, _il l'attrapa,_ changea sa direction, et le lança.

Le commissaire cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant si c'était une illusion. Mais non. Il ne pouvait que remercier ses lunettes qui empêchèrent un œuf d'entrer directement en contact avec le bout de son nez. La visée était impeccable. Ce n'était pas de ce monde. C'était _franchement annormal._

Il jeta un coup d'œil au milieu des éclaboussures d'œuf pour voir que le garçon regardait toujours, mais pas avec de la satisfaction. Un regard qui lui demandait de faire quelque chose. Puis aussi vite que cela était venu il changea, et le garçon sourit.

Hitsugaya sourit en songeant à ce que devait penser le commissaire. Si seulement il savait. Puis il se concentra pour attraper plus de nourriture hostile et de la rediriger.

Soudain, un coup résonna, puis il y eu le silence. Excepté le son du verre qui tinte.

Rapidement Hitsugaya poussa Katherine et lui-même de la table lorsque des éclats de verre de la lumière au dessus tombèrent. Et sur un footballeur costaud.

« **Ouch ! Faites gaffe le Jap, l'intello ! Dégagez d'là !** » Le dit footballeur jeta de lui les deux et commença à les pourchasser, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur de la nourriture. Il allait se relever lorsque la voix du commissaire tonna.

**« Personne ne bouge ! Silence vous tous ! Bien, vous allez nettoyer ce bazar, tous. On va appeler vos nom et quand vous l'entendrez, allez avec l'officier qui l'a appelé pour donner votre version intégrale de ce qui s'est passé ici. Maintenant je ne veux plus un mot. Smithy ! »** Il cria, appelant le concierge. **« Sortez le matériel de nettoyage !** »

Le commissaire soupira lorsqu'il vérifia tout. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il y avait seulement deux camps, pas beaucoup, mais là était la preuve sous ses yeux. Le témoignage de tout l'équipe de football et d'une vingtaine de filles qu'il avait déjà classé comme les filles « populaires » expliquait que le garçon aux cheveux blancs, Toushirou Smith, récemment adopté du Japon, et la fille quelconque à ses cotés du nom de Katherine McKinnon étaient les agitateurs. Mais le reste de l'école incriminait deux footballeurs et deux filles comme agitateurs, dont les noms étaient Jasmine Colchester, Nicola Simonson, Joshua Aarons, et Maxwell Drew. Cependant, ils furent tous d'accord pour dire que quelque chose s'était passé et avait fait augmenter la tension exponentiellement jusqu'à ce que ça explose au déjeuner. Et tous racontèrent des histoires tellement énormes que le commissaire les classa immédiatement comme des rumeurs sans fondements.

De même les six élèves blâmés donnèrent une autre version dépendant de qui les blâmait. Ceux que le commissaire avait déjà nommés comme la « Partie Football » disaient que quatre d'entre eux se baladaient et avaient décidés de prendre une allée en raccourcie. Là Toushirou et Katherine leur avaient sauté dessus parce que ils étaient apparemment jaloux de leur popularité. Les garçons avaient dit aux filles de courir, et eux furent battus pour leur plus grande douleur.

Cependant Katherine et Toushirou revinrent plusieurs semaines en arrière, à l'arrivée de Toushirou, dans leur explication. Apparemment pendant toute l'année, les quatre autres enfants avaient tyrannisé toute l'école, à racketter les autres et les menacer avec « l'équipe de foot » si ils n'obéissaient pas. Katherine était moins que de la poussière, parce qu'ils l'avaient classée comme une « intello ». Toushirou était arrivé et instantanément appelé le « Jap ». Les deux avaient formé une amitié rapide sinon irrégulière, du au fait que Katherine parlait japonais. Toushirou avait appris incroyablement vite, et ce fut l'état de la situation jusqu'à la semaine précédente. Le jeudi en Sciences, un certain Henry Quirk avait sauté sur son bureau et chanté « Le Monde d'Elmo », racontant que Toushirou l'avait menacé si il ne le faisait pas. Toushirou avait tout juste échappé au blâme grâce au fait qu'il ne connaissait pas le « Monde d'Elmo » sans parler de la rue Sésame. Ce soir là, Katherine était particulièrement irritée alors quand elle tomba sur les quatre sortant du cinéma elle commença à les réprimander. Allant trop loin, elle du fuir, pris une allée et trébucha. Toushirou apparu et l'aida à se relever, et lui dit de courir chez elle disant qu'il les retiendrai. Puis il assomma d'une seule main Josh et rendis Max inoffensif avec un bon coup de genou dans l'aine.

Bien que l'histoire des Footballeurs était plus simple et bien moins compliquée, rien de ça n'aurait jamais pu unir toute l'école contre l'équipe de football et une vingtaine de filles. De plus il disait toujours au principal qu'il devait faire plus attention à ce qui se passait loin des yeux attentifs des professeurs. Alors, après réflexion, il tria les menteurs et ceux qui disaient la vérité. Lui, pas comme le principal, avait un adolescent chez lui et il savait comment leurs cerveaux marchaient.

* * *

**NdA : VIVE LES BATAILLES DE NOURRITURE ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA : Alors j'ai essayé de faire plus d'un post par jour. Mais je veux vraiment finir parce que j'ai envie d'écrire la fin car ce sera vraiment émouvant à écrire. Donc voici l'avant dernier chapitre.**

**NdT: Voici le chapitre un peu plus tôt que je n'aurais cru. Mais il était beaucoup plus court. Je vais essayer de poster le dernier chapitre le plus vite possible, mais je retourne en cours demain. Galère de rentrée... **

**Disclaimer : J'ai rien du tout.**

* * *

C'est peu dire que la femme fut surprise quand Hitsugaya revint de l'école une demi-heure plus tôt, et couvert de nourriture. Il lui donna le strict minimum de détails, omettant le plus juteux, comme _pourquoi_ ou _son rôle_. Puis il alla tout droit dans la salle de bains, prendre une douche et repenser à tout cela. Il restait encore à savoir à quel camp la police allait donner raison. Si c'était le sien, alors tant mieux. Sinon, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était vraiment mal.

Une fois hors de la douche, il sortit trouver Matsumoto. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait qu'à marcher sans but pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle apparaisse apparemment par hasard. Il avait renoncé à lui demander où elle vivait et appréciait simplement la possibilité de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui _savait_.

« Quoi de neuf ? Vous semblez plus que tracassé. Ca ne vous ressemble pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

- Ok, alors peut-être, juste peut-être que je me suis fait probablement, disons, quatre ennemis ? Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'il y a eu une véritable guerre à la cantine. Avec la possibilité que j'ai de sacrés ennuis. Et il y a aussi ce tout petit truc que, à priori toute l'équipe de football du Collège de Beaverton veut ma peau. » Avec cette introduction, Hitsugaya entra dans les détails. Il remarqua, avec mépris, que quand il arriva à la bataille de nourriture Matsumoto luttait pour éviter de rire.

« Vous taichou ? Mener une bataille de nourriture ? Hitsugaya Toushirou l'iceberg lancer une bataille de nourriture entre collégiens qui a ameuté les _flics _?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas moi qui ai commencé. J'ai été la première victime et les autres se sont vengés avant même que je ne me rende compte de ce qui se passait. Et quand tu rentreras, je ne veux pas que tu racontes un seul mot à ce sujet. »

Matsumoto fut soudain sérieuse. « Vous voulez dire quand _nous_ rentrerons. Je ne pars pas d'ici sans vous.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir monter dans un avion sans « gardien légal » pendant un bon bout de temps. Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu partais.

- Non taichou. Je suis sure que Toshiko se débrouille bien. » dit Matsumoto, repensant au Troisième siège de la Dixième Division, le portrait craché d'Hitsugaya.

Ils continuèrent de parler, puis Matsumoto s'éclipsa avec comme excuse qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Quoique ce soit, la migraine d'Hitsugaya lui dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il commença à se balader encore un peu, remarquant qu'il se passait un peu plus de choses que d'habitude à cette heure ci.

Descendant une allée, il vit un graffiti disant « Les footballeurs sont nuls ». Il entendit le bruit d'une bagarre plus loin. Sortant de l'allée, il aperçut une fille nommée Kim Malak frappant un des amis des Quatres parce qu'elle « écoutait du rap », bien qu'il fut évident que c'en était autrement. Autrement que le fait qu'elle n'écoutait _pas_ du rap.

Hitsugaya soupira. Demain allait être une longue journée.

Il y eu un rassemblement au moment où la cloche sonna. **« Elève du Collège de Beaverton. Je suis maintenant au courant de certaines relations sournoises et de menaces qui se sont passée sous mon nez cette année, rendues douloureusement évidentes par cette petite, »** le principal fit une pause, cherchant le mot juste. **« Démonstration hier. J'espère que vous serez tous heureux d'apprendre que Jasmine Colchester, Nicola Simonson, Joshua Aarons, et Maxwell Drew ont été suspendus pour le moment, le temps qu'une enquête soit menée au sujet de tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Quant à vous footballeurs, je dois dire que je suis **_**honteux**_**. Votre lamentable performance cette année reflète apparemment votre attitude hors du terrain aussi. J'espère que vous progresserez rapidement. »**

Hitsugaya écouta à peine le discours du principal. C'était surtout untel et untel seront punis, avertir quelqu'un avant que cela ne se reproduise, les professeurs seront plus vigilants, l'esprit de l'école, et tout ça.

Le rassemblement se termina, et tout le monde retourna en classe pour la seconde heure de cours, car cela avait duré aussi longtemps. Sur le chemin du déjeuner, Hitsugaya fut coincé par des fangirls enragées attendant son autographe. C'était une expérience mentalement effrayante sans aucun doute, mais cela lui donna une sorte d'étrange plaisir de leur céder. En science il y en avait encore plus autour qu'il n'aurait juré avoir donné, et quand M. Phillips lui demanda d'aller faire des photocopies pour lui, la salle de la photocopieuse lui sembla un peu vide.

Deux jours plus tard les feuilles d'inscription pour l'année suivante furent distribuées et Hitsugaya fut surpris de voir que le japonais avait été ajouté au choix des langages. Et quand il alla faire d'autres photocopies pour M. Phillips, il y avait tout juste assez de papier pour les faire.

C'était officiel. Il était le héros de l'école. Il n'y avait _aucun_ moyen qu'un kikanshiki arrange ça maintenant. Le remplacement de mémoire était hors de question. Si il devait partir, il partirait tout simplement.

C'était un charmant samedi de printemps. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hitsugaya se réveille. Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua la fumée dans l'air. Se levant et s'habillant rapidement, il descendit vers une pile de pancakes.

**« C'est quoi toute cette fumée dans l'air ?**

**- Il y a eu un orage quelques jours plus tôt à l'est d'ici. La sécheresse a rendu facile le départ de feu. Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne peut pas aller si loin. »**

Panique. Non, la panique est mauvaise.

Panique. Calme donc cette panique.

_Panique. _Va t'en !

PANIQUE !

Hitsugaya avala rapidement le reste de ses pancakes et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, s'écroulant sur le lit. Il resta là toute la journée, puis tomba endormi lorsque la pénombre s'installa.

Il ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller en sueur, des cauchemars de flammes rouges. Le feu, qui consume toujours, et ne donne jamais. Des toits qui rentrent. Les cris des gens qui fuient la maison.

Et un bébé solitaire, pleurant tout seul, oublié dans son lit. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts pour révéler des billes turquoise lumineuses. Puis ils se fermèrent, car la fumée les brûlait. La pièce devint de plus en plus chaude pendant que le bébé toussait à cause de la fumée. Mais ce n'est pas la fumée qui le tua.

Beaucoup se sont souvent demandés pourquoi les cheveux d'Hitsugaya étaient blancs, mais ils n'ont jamais demandé. Ils ont simplement présumé qu'ils étaient blancs comme la glace. Ils étaient loin de la vérité.

Ils étaient blancs comme les cendres chaudes.

Hitsugaya _haïssait _le feu. Il le haïssait tellement que quoique ce soit de chaud le dégoûtait. Il le haïssait tellement qu'il devint lui-même glacé, se coupant de toute joie, quoique ce soit qui donnerait à une personne normale un sentiment chaleureux de joie. La seule exception était Hinamori Momo. Mais il n'irait aussi loin que pour elle.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au matin la fumée était partie, mais le malaise dans son estomac était encore là. Se levant, il alla à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était horrible. Si à un moment il pourrait avoir juste pensé aux bons côtés de la vie ici, il ne le faisait sûrement pas.

C'est alors qu'il le réalisa. Il avait le mal du pays.

Il passa aussi la moitié du dimanche au lit, puis compris qu'il devrait se lever tôt ou tard. Regardant dans le miroir, il fut satisfait quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop mal. Il sortit trouver Matsumoto, ce qui comme d'habitude n'était pas si dur.

« Tu traînes juste dans le quartier en attendant que je sorte la tête de chez moi ?

- Non. Je sais juste quand vous me cherchez. Eviter la paperasse devient facile alors.

- Fais moi penser à t'étrangler quand on rentrera.

- C'est beaucoup mieux taichou ! Quand on rentrera, c'est beaucoup mieux ! » Hitsugaya la regarda d'un regard mauvais. Son exubérance se calma aussitôt. « Est-ce… est-ce que ça va ?

- As-tu remarqué la fumée hier ? »

Matsumoto compris immédiatement où tout cela menait. La manière dont les gens étaient morts était un sujet tabou au Seireitei. Il y a plus de dix ans, le neuvième siège de la Onzième Division avait décidé de faire cracher la réponse d'un membre de la Quatrième Division sans grand intérêt.

Ce qui était effrayant à ce sujet, c'est que le neuvième siège était mort en moins de cinq minutes.

« Vous n'avez pas à en dire plus. Je comprends. » dit elle doucement.

Ils se tenaient là, se regardant pendant une inconfortable minute. Puis quelque chose les attaqua venant de nul part. Ca semblait un peu en colère aussi.

« Hitsugaya-taichou ! Matsumoto-fukutaichou ! Fini de rire, j'en ai marre de diriger la Dixième Division_ toute seule _!

- Hé ! Toushirou ! »

Hitsugaya se retourna calmement, les bras croisés. « C'est Hitsugaya-taichou pour toi, Kurosaki. »

Kurosaki Ichigo et la troisième siège Toshiko Miku se tenaient là, Toshiko semblant être un peu ennuyée ainsi que plus petite que d'habitude se tenant aux côtés de Kurosaki. « Vous savez, au moins Matsumoto faisait _un peu _de travail à l'occasion. Mais en ce moment la Dixième Division manque vraiment de main d'œuvre.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais chercher taichou et que ça pourrait prendre un bout de temps.

- Il semble que vous l'avez trouvé. Et nous aussi. Maintenant on y va. »

Hitsugaya laissa ses bras croisés. « Et comment croit tu que l'on devrait faire cela ?

- De la même manière que nous sommes venus. Le bateau de Kurosaki bien sûr. »

Hitsugaya haussa un sourcil.

« Ne t'en fait pas Toushirou. C'est parfaitement sûr. Vous serez tous de retour au Soul Society dans une semaine.

Une veine palpita à la tempe d'Hitsugaya. « C'est Hitsugaya-taichou ! »

Matsumoto sourie, heureuse de voir qu'Hitsugaya allait mieux. « Quand partons-nous ? »

Hitsugaya lui répondit : « Dès que je serais allé chercher un truc. »

Helen Smith devait l'admettre, Toushirou agissait étrangement ces temps derniers. D'abord il y eu cette femme plus âgée. Puis il y eu la bataille de nourriture. Quelques jours plus tard un policier était venu pendant qu'il n'était pas là et lui avait raconté une histoire _très_ intéressante. Elle avait l'intention de lui en parler, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

Mais elle réagit lorsqu'il ramena à la maison cette femme à nouveau, avec un adolescent et une fille de son âge mais qui possédait un air d'étrangeté. **« Non. Il ne rentre pas dans **_**cette**_** maison. »** Les yeux de la fille jetèrent des éclairs, mais Toushirou resta glacialement froid.

**« Alors je suppose qu'ils n'auront qu'à rester sous le porche pendant que je vais chercher ce que je suis venu prendre. »** Toushirou se retourna vers les trois autres. « Restez ici. »

Helen attendit là, la porte ouverte, surveillant ses « amis ». Les yeux de la fille continuèrent de lancer des éclaires, et brûlait de quelque chose. Helen supposa que c'était une furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose. **« Vous les loubards, l'un de vous parle anglais ? »**

L'adolescent lui répondit. **« Désolé, par assez pour parler. »** Les yeux de la fille continuèrent de lancer étrangement des éclairs. Helen commença à penser que peut être elle avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose… d'anormal.

Toushirou redescendit vite, tenant un lion en peluche. **« Bye. »** Les quatre partirent rapidement en courant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle. Kurosaki regarda le lion. « C'est pas… Kon ? »

Kon revint à la vie. « ICHIGO ! » Ichigo lui répondit de la manière habituelle.

Kon gémit contre le sol. « Ichi…go… » Ichigo le ramassa et le fourra dans son sac.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

**NdA : J'ai pas encore fini ! Il reste l'épilogue ! Restez dans le coin ! Je ne serais pas surprise si c'était en ligne d'ici deux heures !**

**NdT : Euh non rêvez pas je ne le vous mettrais pas d'ici deux heures. Faudra être un peu plus patient d'accord ? Et merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Et aussi à ceux qui vont le faire !**


	7. Chapter 7  Epilogue

**Ouais ! J'ai fini ! J'ai vraiment aimé travailler sur cette histoire, et j'ai aimé tous les messages positifs de vous tous. Ok, je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre quand je pensais le faire, mais j'étais fatiguée. Ca arrive de l'être quand il est presque minuit vous savez. Ceci est la seconde version. J'en ai écrit deux car je n'arrivais pas à décider laquelle prendre. J'en ai aussi presque écrit une troisième. Merci beaucoup à mimic, Akuno Hikari, I'm canned fruit, et tout ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews. Surtout mimic. Ils n'ont pas loupé un chapitre, et m'ont toujours donné des belles et longues reviews. Jetez un coup d'œil à mes prochaines histoires !**

**La nuit dernière j'ai dormi avec une feuille, espérant que cela m'amènerait le rêve si désiré d'Hitsugaya. Et oui. Tout ce que ça m'a amené était un rêve au sujet d'une reine fée qui disait à son taichou un secret puis le tuait parce qu'il en savait trop. Peut être que c'est ce que j'écrirais la prochaine fois, à part les taichou et fukutaichou.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Bleach.**

* * *

Katherine McKinnon était assise de côté sur un banc dans le noir. Elle aimait s'asseoir ici. Certains disaient que le cimetière envahi de mauvaises herbes avait vraiment besoin d'être nettoyé. Mais Katherine aimait l'endroit comme ça. C'était si paisible par rapport au reste de Karakura.

Elle vivait ici avec sa grande sœur depuis deux ans, depuis cet incendie de forêt. Celui qui avait détruit Beaverton Oregon.

Elle se raidit lorsque le banc craqua derrière elle. Une voix s'éleva, une voix familière qui l'hantait. « Marrant de te revoir ici. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié tu étais de l'autre côté du Pacifique, nageant dans la gloire.

- Seulement la gloire que tu avais créée. » Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu en deux ans. « Marrant de te rencontrer ici aussi. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu t'étais évaporé, vu pour la dernière fois avec ce que ta mère a décris comme « trois personnes suspicieuses qui semblaient être membres d'un gang et drogués ». »

Le garçon ricana. « Elle n'a jamais été ma mère. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère.

- Mais à un moment tu as eu sûrement une vraie mère.

- J'en ai eu une… mais je n'ai jamais eu de conversation avec elle. Je ne l'ai jamais connue, vraiment. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est un visage.

- C'est dommage. Tu sais, ça fait deux ans, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vieilli d'un jour. »

Le garçon se leva. « Laisse moi te montrer quelque chose. » Katherine se leva et le suivit. Il serpenta sur plusieurs allées, Katherine le suivant de près. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un groupe de pierres tombales devant lesquelles Katherine passait souvent sur le chemin de l'école.

« Tu veux me montrer ça ?

- Non. Je veux te montrer _ça_. » Il montra une pierre toute petite que Katherine n'aurait jamais remarqué. Katherine s'agenouilla à côté pour comprendre les mots inscrits.

Hitsugaya Toushirou

_Né le 28 décembre 1962_

_Décédé le 8 juillet 1963_

« Hitsugaya Toushirou ? Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom ça ? Alors tu as été nommé d'après un genre d'oncle mort lorsqu'il était bébé ?

- Je ne suis pas ce que je semble être et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je _suis_ Hitsugaya Toushirou.

- Mais - »

Soudain, Hitsugaya Toushirou se raidit, regardant vers le ciel. Il lança à Katherine un regard pointu, l'air sérieux. « Je reviens de suite. Prend soin de mon corps. »

Puis, sans avertissement, il s'effondra. Avec un petit cri, Katherine courut à lui et le retourna. Ses yeux regardaient le ciel, sans vie.

Regardant autour d'elle, Katherine ne pouvait voir. Mais elle distinguait la silhouette floue de quelque chose… de grand. A ce moment elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que c'était. Puis, il y eut un flash de blanc. Un bruit étouffé parvint à ses oreilles, quelque chose l'avertissant. Soudain quelque chose l'attrapa. Elle cria lorsqu'elle s'envola de plus en plus haut. Elle remarqua que la silhouette d'une main humaine la tenait. Elle continua de hurler, donnant des coups de poings sur cette main. Un cri parvint à ses oreilles.

« BANKAI ! »

L'air devint soudainement plus froid, mais Katherine n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Elle était trop occupée à être terrorisée. Les bruits lui parvenaient plus clairement à ses oreilles maintenant.

« Et bien ? Un Shinigami défendant une simple humaine ? »

Des bruits de combat. Puis, un gémissement à briser le cœur en même temps que le bris de plein de glaçons.

« On dirait que la fille est pour moi. Ainsi que toi. Quelle prise !

- RAAARRRRGGGHHHH !

- AAAAARRRGGHHH ! »

La silhouette du monstre s'évanouissait lorsque Katherine atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle pouvait distinguer une silhouette allongée sur le sol. En se rapprochant, elle en vit plus. C'était Hitsugaya Toushirou, mais il portait d'autres vêtements. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit l'autre Hitsugaya Toushirou toujours par terre. Il y avait un sabre taché de sang un peu plus loin, et Hitsugaya Toushirou avait l'air d'avoir eu un bras quasiment arraché. « Ca doit faire mal.

- Tu peux me voir ?

- Maintenant oui. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas ?

- Je suis mort.

- Pas si on t'emmène à l'hôpital. Viens, je vais-

- Non, c'est ce que je veux dire. Je suis mort. Je suis Hitsugaya Toushirou. Hitsugaya Toushirou est mort il y a quarante ans. »

Katherine resta assise là quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre tout ça. Puis une voix s'éleva. « T'as l'air d'avoir des problèmes, Toushirou.

- C'est Hitsugaya-taichou pour toi, Kurosaki !

- Aussi têtu qu'une mule, même à terre. » Hitsugaya l'ignora. « On dirait que j'ai raté ce Hollow.

- C'était un Ajuchas particulièrement fort. Maintenant emmène moi chez Urahara.

- Trop tard, je suis là. » Les trois regardèrent une fille de l'âge de Kurosaki avec de long cheveux roux. « Plus besoin d'aller chez Urahara. Souten Kesshun ! »

Katherine sursauta lorsqu'une lumière jaune apparu autour d'Hitsugaya. Le garçon aux cheveux orange sembla la remarquer pour la première fois. « Qui es-tu ?

- McKinnon Katherine.

- Ce n'est pas un nom japonais.

- Je suis américaine, mais je vis ici depuis deux ans.

- C'est vrai, je me souviens t'avoir déjà aperçue. »

La lueur jaune disparut. Hitsugaya se leva ses blessures en moins, essuya son sabre qui était par terre et le rengaina. « Merci Inoue. J'ai complètement récupéré. » Il marcha vers son autre lui et sembla fusionner avec. Soudain, là où Katherine pouvait voir Kurosaki elle ne voyait plus qu'une silhouette floue, et ne pouvais plus du tout l'entendre. Elle secoua la tête violemment essayant de s'en débarrasser. C'était pour le moins déconcertant.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il lui parlait. « Je ne peux plus du tout t'entendre. » dit elle, secouant à nouveau la tête.

Soudain, quelqu'un ressemblant à Kurosaki mais qui portait des vêtements normaux courut dans le cimetière. « ICHIG- »

C'était _vraiment_ déconcertant de le voir s'arrêter en plein ciel.

Soudain, une boule verte sorti de sa bouche. « Voici Kon. Il s'occupe de mon corps quand je ne suis pas là.

- Toi aussi, tu es mort ? »

Kurosaki Ichigo rit. « Non. Je suis un cas à part.

- Bon, je ferais bien de rentrer. » Tout les trois regardèrent Hitsugaya.

« Je te reverrais un jour ? »

Hitsugaya sourit. « Peut-être. » Puis les portes traditionnelles apparurent, au travers desquelles il passa, un papillon noir voletant autour de sa tête. Puis il disparut.

Katherine se tourna vers Kurosaki et Inoue. « Quelqu'un veut m'expliquer tout ça ? »

Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle amitié… et d'une autre rivale amoureuse pour Inoue.

* * *

**NdT : Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y aurait un petit « The End » ici même… Merci à tout ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews ! Merci pour vos encouragements ! C'était super sympa ! J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire et que la traduction a été à la hauteur de la version originale ! Et et un gros merci à Katy008 de m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire !**

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes propres histoires! **


End file.
